


failure fights

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Tematen + Almost Kiss.
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	failure fights

If there’s one thing Team Gai excels at, it’s taijutsu. Take away their weapons, take away their chakra, and they’ll _still_ do their best to kick your asses with nothing but their body. Everyone in Konoha knows this. It’s no real surprise.

Which is why it was _maybe_ a bit unfair to not warn Temari before she agreed to a taijutsu-only spar.

(The part of Tenten that still stings a little from her utter loss when they were genin is _living_.)

Yeah, Temari’s putting up a fight. It’s good practice, a good workout, a good spar. She’s no pushover. But it doesn’t change the fact that Tenten is _hounding_ her, chasing after her at every turn, and she slams Temari against a tree, arm across her throat. “Forfeit?” she asks, eyes twinkling, free arm ready to catch anything else she might try.

Temari’s breath is short, both from the workout and the pressure on her neck, puffing out into Tenten’s face, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, deliberately, her eyes drop to Tenten’s lips.

She stills. She’d... She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before. It’s _Temari_. Who wouldn’t want to kiss her? Temari licks her lips slowly and yeah okay that does it. Tenten is leaning in-

And she gets cut off by a fist to the gut. Fuck! Tenten leans back and Temari shoves her away, breaking free and darting a few steps back with a grin. “Got you,” she says, pleased, and oh god that had been a _ploy_...

Yeah, even though Tenten is going to win this one, this is a LOT more embarrassing than that genin failure years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on ftcoye on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
